vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
119167-112814-morning-coffee-black-friday-emergency-coffee
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Actually, you saved more buy not buying one. You don't 'save' money by spending it. | |} ---- It's for my nephews mostly. I'll probably end up getting a used one because i know they'll tear it up anyway :lol: I have a lot of good memories gaming with my siblings and cousins as a kid. I'll get one for them eventually. Gotta invest in the next generation of gamers! I just wish they didn't attach so much red tape to your discount. Heck rebates were terrible work to get but at least you didn't have to leave the house! | |} ---- ---- ---- I mentioned it in the Defile feedback thread, Kitty's a DPS Stalker. I've populated her current gear with enough runes to get 12/12 Weapon Spec. and 6/15 Unfair Advantage. She's now at 1613 of 1680 mainstat and 2869 AP and I was finally able to take it down. I don't even have the tanking LAS worked out (uh... would you believe a severe shortage of tuits?). I was able to get through it the first time by switching to tank skin which (currently) applies a 20% dps penalty in exchange for increased threat and 5s of 15% DR every 25 seconds. | |} ---- Wow, I'm only at 1100 & 2400. | |} ---- Maybe I just suck :lol:. Ignoring that for the moment, like I mentioned elsewhere, DPS Stalkers have a positional requirement AND I need to be right on the boss while dodging the phase 3 mechanics. I suspect that ranged classes have it a bit easier. I wouldn't know because for some fool reason I decided to run my 2nd stalker to 50 instead of the 'slinger, ESPer or engineer. This is after swearing off MMO melee combat :lol: | |} ---- Neph sits at 2389 AP in her DPS gear right now as an engineer, with 12/12 Technophile. I forget her crit chance but she's a machine when she gets going. Stuff just melts when she nails it with electrocute. But even in spite of that there was a point in OC-1 where I had to switch her to tank spec to make it through, because she just needed the increased mitigation to survive longer. Not a huge deal, I always have her tank gear on her - but it was surprising to me, as nothing else single-player in the game has ever challenged me like that. It's interesting to read about the classes/builds that had trouble with it and the ones that didn't. | |} ---- ---- My esper is a lifesteal/self heal spec so I have no problems against large packs of mobs and for larger single boss battles, Geist tanks for me. Nailing a MoO usually means significant regen for me so I never really need to stop and take a breather unless I derp and don't dodge a telegraph. Then I have problems. Fortunately I keep medishots on hand. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----